


Subconscious Illusion

by foulzombie



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: A very provocative letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulzombie/pseuds/foulzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin seduces Brian with a rather descriptive letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconscious Illusion

Arin Ilejay was a kid who could drum like a beast, swear like a sailor and yet appear to be as innocent as a young kid. He gave off the impression of the shy and sweet one with his boy-like features and lean body. You would never guess his mind was full of corrupted innocence and sin-filled thoughts that left him to be a horrible roommate, for he was unashamed in where he would put some of those thoughts to use.

Some call it immaturity, but to the ones who knew Arin better it was how he was. Cocky, slightly arrogant and a tease even to the ones who are as straight as can be.

It's hard for Brian to remember that just a few years ago, he was the cocky bastard of the band. He was the one who smirked seductively and whispered unholy thoughts into his band mates' ears to mess with them. It was his personal little game on torture, watching as they would shift uncomfortably and glare at him for riling them up thirty seconds before heading on stage.

It all ended in 2010. Brian just didn't see the interest anymore and for a while, nobody saw interest in anything. It was all for the music and for the fans. 2011 was when it started again, only it wasn't Brian throwing coy smiles and low, breathy comments.

The concert that night was wild and Brian was pretty sure Arin never took his eyes off him. Every time he turned around to look at the drummer he was gazing back, hint of a smirk on his lips and Brian didn't know if it turned him on or scared the shit out of him. It was Arin, after all. Their tour drummer--much younger tour drummer.

It was another one of those typical days on tour where everyone on the bus decided to get shit-faced after the show, sans Arin, so they all packed up for the nearest bar. Around eleven at night was when Synyster Gates made his appearance, and by one in the morning he was promptly kicked out after getting in a bar fight with a guy that was bigger than Matt and a million times more menacing. However, alcohol always did make people less intimidating. It ended with Syn nursing a bruised cheek and yelling at people down the street that he would've won if he were prepared.

After half an hour of walking around the city they were in, he finally found the tour bus and he walked over to it, pulling on the door. But it didn't open, and Brian stood there staring at it stupidly before remembering that doors have locks on them. He knocked, and knocked, and knocked until he heard the lock click and the door opened, revealing Arin.

"Oh good, you're here," he smirked, pushing past Brian, who nearly hit his head against the door and whined at the sudden movement. "I'm going to see a friend, don't pass out and leave everyone locked out."

Brian was about to question Arin but as soon as his mouth opened, the kid was around the corner and out of sight. With a sigh, Brian hopped onto the bus and promptly locked the door behind him, wondering if there was anyone hiding outside in the shadows who'd try to get on the bus and jump him.

Knowing fully well there wasn't any booze on the bus, he headed to his bunk and was about to flop down and pass out when an envelope got his attention. Written on the front in dark blue ink was Gates. He wondered why there was a letter and who put it there, figuring it could've been Arin. After all, that kid was a little loopy.

Brian sat on his bed and reached for the letter, ripping into it and revealing three pages of writing. He groaned, not entirely in the mood to read something so long (or anything at all) but his curiosity got the best of him and so he started reading the letter.

_Do you wanna know something weird, Syn? When the thought of fucking you first occurred to me, I was entirely grossed out. I mean, you're a guy. A feminine one but a guy nonetheless. Now I get all kinds of images that always end with us in a bed, a swimming pool and sometimes your car. The funny thing about these little fantasies of mine that is you're the one who comes on to me first. That was until last night, when I had a dream about you and I._

_It started with the two of us sharing a hotel room after a show. I showered first and was sitting on the bed, watching a reality show with drunk, tanned Italians to pass the time. It was your turn in the shower and I could distinctly hear low moans coming from the bathroom. I was curious, so I went and pressed my ear against the door and confirmed that yes, you were jacking off in the shower. Laughing to myself, I went back over to the bed and listened to you finish your shower, and I swear I heard you moan my name when you finished._

_At this point, I was sitting on the bed, drumsticks in hand, tapping out nothing in particular when the bathroom door opened and you sauntered in, wearing nothing but boxers and one of your infamous v-neck shirts._

_That's when I knew it was too good to be true, and that it had to be a dream. Have you ever realized you were dreaming, and took advantage of it? Well that's what I decided to do._

_"Have a nice shower?" I asked, coy smile on my lips as I watched you shrug and play it off. "Anything exciting happen?"_

_"Nope," you replied as you sat on your bed, popping the 'p'._

_In a swift movement, I was up from my own bed and in front of you, pointing a drumstick in front of your face as if it were a wand. "Bullshit," I said, trying to hold back a grin that threatened my entire plan. "I'm not deaf, Syn."_

_It was somewhat sadistic in a way, watching you gulp in embarrassment, eyes slightly crossed due to staring at the stick. It reminded me that it was only a dream, knowing real Brian would've shoved me away._

_"Whose name did you moan when you came, Syn?" I asked, voice low, seductively and sickly sweet like honey. Pushing you back farther onto the bed, I straddled your lap and trapped your legs between my thighs, watching as you gulped._

_"I-I, ugh," you stuttered, looking up at me like a deer caught in headlights. The sight itself made my blood rush down and I bit my lip in anticipation for what was to come._

_'Who's name did you moan, Syn?" I repeated, lowering my head to your ear, voice barely above a whisper. "Say it."_

_"Yours," you groaned, shivering as I lightly traced the tattoo on your chest._

_"Mhmm, and what's my name?" Chucking the sticks away, I ran my hands over your chest and down your stomach before settling on griping your hips._

_"Arin". You said it in a strangled gasp, breath hitching and skin prickling underneath my touch. It was music to my ears and I was desperate to hear it again._

_Immediately my lips attacked your neck with feral kisses and soft bites, pleased with the sounds coming from your mouth that turned me on more. I sat up for a brief second to pull off out shirts (you seeming more eager than I do) before I was assaulting your neck once again, biting down onto your skin and licking over it._

_My name was on your tongue once again, your voice filled with pleasure and lust and I moaned against your skin before moving lower, nipping at your chest and hip bones while I fumbled with your belt._

_"Arin," you breathed, sitting up slightly to look at me. "What are you--oh fuck."_

_Pushing fabric aside and pulling down your jeans, I gripped your half-hard cock and gave it a few firm strokes, feeling it harden fully before I let my tongue drag across the tip. The groan you cried out caused me to smirk and I continued to tease you, soft licks and sucks until you growled and gripped my hair tightly, trying to force me down and thrusting slightly._

_In retaliation, I scraped my teeth lightly along the vein, stopping you from thrusting my throat into oblivion. I laughed at your expression of shock and pain before using my tongue to sooth the area, relishing in the sounds of want escaping your lips once again._

_I watched your face, trying to remember the way your eyes fluttered shut and your mouth spewed a slew of incomprehensible words. The look of lust that clouded your eyes and the way your back arched. You started tugging on my hair, continuously, mercilessly, but I continued to suck, hallowing out my cheeks and trying to take as much as I could, using my hand on what I couldn't handle._

_"Fuck fuck fuck, Arin fuckholyfuckingshit-"_

_I only had a millisecond of a warning, seeing your muscles tense and your head fall back, before you flooded my mouth with a sea of hot saltiness and I had to swallow around your cock, causing you to whimper slightly. I let go of your hips and let you ride it out before I pulled away and leaned back on my heels, panting and gasping for breath._

_It was a few moments before you shakily sat up, eyeing me. "Holy shit."_

_I grinned. "I'm taking that as a compliment." I watched your eyes drift lower and I followed it to the inconspicuous bulge in my own jeans. "You mind helping me out?"_

_You raised an eyebrow and I sat up, crawling back onto your lap, my face inches from yours. "Fuck me," I breathed, before capturing your lips in a heated kiss._

_Now, I wish I could go on, but some asshole (Johnny) decided to yell out that we arrived at our destination, waking up the entire bus and I had to wait until the coast was clear before I could take care of my problem. My dream was the only thing on my mind and it still is, it was hard focusing on the show with you on stage, playing your guitar._

_I just hope this little note gives you dreams, maybe nightmares, and we could turn this in reality._

_\- Arin._

Once finished the letter, Brian realized two things--one, Arin was in fact ogling him earlier that night and two, he had a raging hard on. He was so focused on reading the letter, he didn't hear the bus door open or the sound of footsteps approaching. He did, however, notice when the curtain to his bunk was pulled open and Arin's smiling face was right in front of him. His cheeks flushed in embarrassed and he watched Arin's gaze go from his face, to the letter and to his crotch.

"I take it you enjoyed my note?" He asked, grinning when Brian slowly nodded. "Good, because I was hoping we could finish off what Johnny screwed up."

And with that, Arin dumped the contents of a plastic bag onto Brian's bunk, which included a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.


End file.
